


Sister Moon

by MrowSaystheCat



Series: Archangel, Dark Angel [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Another character type introduced, M/M, and maybe more questions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: Someone questions Daryl's intentions.





	Sister Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so; I am glad that this is being enjoyed. I'm really enjoying writing it! I hope that I can keep up the flow of it; there's still a lot of stuff to cover - and I'm trying to write down ideas as they come so I don't forget them. Also, wanted to say - a lot of the titles of the series come from Amorphis songs; though this was changed to Sister. The song's title is actually Brother Moon - but it still fits! Check them out, okay? They're pretty awesome, and some of the song lyrics/feeling fits the storyline. At least, in a manner of speaking...

It was not Glenn that met him, out beyond the walls where houses were being claimed by Nature. It was a woman, one with a small smile and silver hair. Eyes of bright blue skies; knowing and calm as still waters. She watched him as he moved through the shadows to her, tilting her head slightly as she wrapped herself in her own arms and then looked up to the moon. 

“Carol.” He acknowledged her, wary on a level which showed respect for who she was. What she could do. Another hidden aspect of the supernatural world. She was a witch, but also a Watcher. One that recorded the ebb and flow of society; it made him wonder what her people thought of this crumbling world. It wasn’t a question she’d answer, so he knew better than to ask it. 

“You spoke to him.” She replied; lifting a brow lightly as her lips shifted to a wry smirk. He crouched down in the shadows which played under the eaves of dilapidated house. They were faced in the same direction then; both watching the way the clouds crossed the moon. Hid her silver visage for a while. The shadows crossed to darkness; leaving Daryl washed in the warm velvet of Mother Night. As for the witch? She took on a small glow, quite in the fashion of hidden Luna. “He’s one of mine.”

“He know it?” Was the gruff reply, somewhere between a growl of anger and one of sudden understanding.

“No. His parents didn’t impart the wisdom; they wanted to leave the Circle.” Her voice was gentler then, curiously so. A hint of sorrow whispered through it, too. 

“He ain’t one of yours, then. You never told him, trained him; you could have.” It was a soft reminder of what she’d decided against, for whatever her reasons were. Especially after she’d trained Sasha, Tyreese and Tara; they’d met her as unknowing ones, too. Apparently. From what he could gather. “Besides, we both know how it goes. I’ve marked him, for better or for worse.” Daryl’s voice wasn’t stern, or gloating. Just matter of fact, perhaps slightly amused. He couldn’t help it. Witches always thought themselves better than anything else the world had to offer.

“You had no right.” She’d turned then, and was glaring at him.

“He offered.” Was the smug return, glancing up at her from his crouch. Her arms went more tightly around herself, and he could see that she was trying to retain some form of self-control. “That why you never told him? Ya know I’m right.”

“No. He wasn’t aware of what he was saying to you; remember, no one had ever trained him. He is completely innocent of our world.” Her glow was increasing. It made Daryl draw up to his feet; ready for whatever she might throw at him. By rights, she could – but it would call the two slayers in their direction with a quickness. Then, they might both be in trouble. Carol, for her masquerade – and where there was one witch? There was always more. She’d want to protect her hidden people; they were more interwoven than even the slayers. They hid better, too – but an out like this? It would pull them all to the surface. And well, Daryl for his simply being there. As he was. 

“He ain’t gonna be for much longer, especially if you don’t settle down right now.” She continued to gather her magic, and Daryl just let out a sigh; crouching back in place and locking his fingers together in front of him, between his knees. He looked up at her, tilted his head – his eyes holding his own power. They glowed bright blue in the darkness. Daring her. “Question is, Carol; do ya want him to love it or hate it?”

“Don’t toy with me.”

“Ain’t ‘toyin’ with shit, Watcher. You wanna fight? Bring it on, but ya gotta know you’ll bring the two slayers right here to us. Ain’t they walking perimeter tonight? You think they stick to where those who seek can be seen? They’re rounding out among the houses now; c’mon, you can feel ‘em, when you’re not letting your anger get the better of ya.” 

“And you would call him out to you with them walking here?” Her voice was pitched in to a hiss, and he knew she was close to breaking.

“You think I’d let him get seen? Ain’t gonna put him in harm’s way. We keep this up, what either of us want for him won’t matter a damn.” 

It seemed to penetrate the cloud of her wrath; Daryl being certain to remember that Witches, for all their charm and quiet mirth, could be territorial, too. Now, would it be another hurdle for him, or was she going to use sense about it all? An old war rested between them; but it was not as deep or as bitter as to why the Watchers hid themselves from the Slayers.

Her light ebbed down; then disappeared. If anyone found them then, they would most likely see a tired woman looking at shadows under a half-fallen house; sorrow echoing in her gaze. Daryl could see that she had resigned herself to Glenn’s fate. For his plan for the Kid. 

“If he comes to you, I’ll hand you my rights to him without a battle.” She finally ceded the point; a sigh on her lips as she turned away and blinked her eyes rapidly before she managed her emotions. He gave a nod, and didn’t remind her that she’d signed her ‘rights’ to him when she’d decided to train the others without him. Because she knew he was already claimed.


End file.
